


VIDLET: Neckz 'n' Throats Photoshoot

by mithborien



Series: Vidlets, Scraps and Unfinished Vids [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Behind the Scenes, Fanvids, Gen, Neckz 'n' Throatz, Video, Vidlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 20:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithborien/pseuds/mithborien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neckz 'n' Throats Photoshoot - Behind the Scenes. HAHAHAHAHAHA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	VIDLET: Neckz 'n' Throats Photoshoot

**Details:** Teen Wolf RPF | AU | 0.26 | "If I had you" by Adam Lambert  
 **Available at:** [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com/67548375) (Password: neckznthroats) | [DW](http://mithborien.dreamwidth.org/116807.html) | [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/828518) | [Tumblr](http://mithborien.tumblr.com/post/52049939735/password-neckznthroats-hahahahaha-neckz-n)  
 **Download:** 5mb @ [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/2jjmy0ab8hijnlg/teenwolf-neckznthroats-mithborien.avi)

  
  
**Password:** neckznthroats

**Author's Note:**

> Made for a vid battle with colls at the_deepbluesea. The vid battle was to make a 20 second vidlet in Black and White. I... don't know why I chose to make this particular vid except it sounded like a cracktastic idea. If you don't know what Neckz 'n' Throats is then go spend some time on Tumblr, you will soon be enlightened. It's supposed to be like those teaser videos you see of the behind the scenes photoshoot videos. The full video will probably not be forthcoming.


End file.
